Obsequio
by VS29
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto está dispuesto a ir para poner una sonrisa en su rostro?


Ufff... esto tomó **_mucho_** más tiempo del que pensé que me tomaría. ¡Saludos! Sí, estoy al tanto de lo impertinente que es subir una historia de Navidad _un mes después de Navidad_ , pero henos aquí; Explicaré esto al final, junto con detalles extras de la historia. Aunque es una pseudo-secuela de mi otro trabajo, no es necesario leerlo excepto por algo de contexto.

 _Khe? Más Ereannie?_ Sip, más Ereannie: simplemente disfruto mucho de esta pareja.

Sr. Garrison: Oh oh... ¡Alerta de OOC! ¡Alerta de OOC!

Sip, lamento informar que temo haber escrito a nuestro princeso y a la patadas locas demasiado fuera de personaje. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin más, espero que la disfruten.

 _Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni la portada me pertenecen; ambos son propiedad de personas muy talentosas._

* * *

El clima era hórrido; inclemente; brutal. Se abraza a sí misma, intentando acercar más su gruesa capa de ropajes a su cuerpo y así mantenerse un poco más caliente. Maldice mentalmente todo lo que puede, vapor blanco escapándose de su nariz, nieve cayendo delicadamente sobre la tierra, un cambio brusco y, a decir verdad, bastante apreciado de las tormentas de hace tan sólo unas horas atrás.

El sol echaba moribundos rayos, no pudiendo faltar mucho para su puesta, y si la tarde ya de por sí le parecía espantosa, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería la noche. Su compañero en el infernal, martirizador entrenamiento la mira de reojo, curioso, casi divertido al verla temblar y abrazarse, un esbozo de una sonrisa en su boca. Lo único que lo protege de un golpe en el estómago es que estaba en medio de, con suerte, iniciar el fuego.

No sabe si el hecho de que tal compañero fuera Eren Jaeger era algo bueno o algo malo; Shadis lo consideraba lo primero, argumentando que se "desenvolvían bien juntos". Era extraño estar junto a él: las palabras de Mina resonaban fuerte en su cabeza. Eren, sin ella tener la menor idea de cómo, logró franquear el que pensaba era un inexpugnable muro; ella, que debía considerar al mundo entero como su enemigo, nada más ni nada menos, desarrolló por él algo sumamente… especial. Y sumamente incorrecto. Pero se sentía tan… bien, que no podía evitar seguir cercana a él, seguir sintiendo _eso_ , incluso cuando sabía que nada podría salir de eso, incluso al saber que debía alejarse.

Casi suelta lo que habría sido una bastante ruidosa exclamación de alivio al ver que logra finalmente encender el fuego, siendo él quien vocifera de satisfacción. Cuida por un minuto o dos que no se extinga antes de dar unos pasos atrás y admirar su trabajo en forma de llamas con una sonrisa presumida.

Con la cuestión de la fogata resuelta, le entrega un alargado palo, éste atravesando carne finamente cortada de un venado que se las arreglaron para cazar, manteniendo lo que sería su almuerzo encima del fuego. Toma asiento junto a ella, un pedazo de tronco caído teniendo la función de silla, también sosteniendo una vara sobre las tenues flamas.

—No pensé que fueras una persona friolenta—Nota, atónito y jocoso por igual, viéndola tiritar casi convulsa, el enlanado gorro del uniforme arriba y debajo de él su capucha. Aunque la nevisca sí ameritaba protección, el ambiente era tolerable, era, de hecho, algo agradable; sin embargo, sus reacciones, y por lo que puede apreciar por su aspecto más bien ancho, que indicaba que tenía más ropa que el uniforme invernal, su característica sudadera y alguna camiseta, le dejaban claro que para ella lo último que le resultaba era agradable.

Lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, el palo trémulo en sus enguantadas manos, y sin palabra alguna, únicamente la expresión en su cerúleo, basta y sobra para dejarle en claro que no apreciaba en lo particular el tono burlón del comentario ni la manera en la que casi logra suprimir una sonrisa. Casi.

—Mira el lado bueno, mañana acabarán los entrenamientos—Le recuerda, el esperadísimo descanso de dos semanas finalmente a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Qué alivio—Responde sarcásticamente, mas él sabe que la noticia la entusiasma mucho más de lo que deja observar su contestación, visto y considerando que ella era bastante propensa a holgazanear, y aun así, mantenía puntajes excepcionales. Qué mejor que hacerlo y serle permitido. Sin embargo, capta el ya familiar tono que usa cuando desea que haya quietud, por lo que deja el silencio imponerse, no tenso, sino más bien cómodo.

Pasan unos minutos en los que dejan cocinar el venado, minutos en los que la oscuridad empieza a caer, antes de que ambos procedan a comer, un tajo de carne a la vez. Los sonidos de la noche empiezan a resaltar, grillos cantando, el viento meciendo suavemente las ramas de los árboles, quitándole protagonismo al crepitar de las llamas.

—Sabes…—Ella es, para su sorpresa, la que rompe la plácida quietud que tomó lugar una vez acabada la comida, lo que hace que voltee a encararla—Días como estos me traen recuerdos—Musita, viendo la nieve caer, o contemplando la humilde fogata, su mirada transmitiendo un sentimiento que le es difícil discernir, mas lo que sí logra identificar perfectamente, es una leve sonrisa en sus labios; si no estaba ya de por sí estupefacto, boquiabierto, vaya que ahora sí lo estaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta vacilante después de unos segundos de que la rubia guardara silencio, ya preparándose para una respuesta evasiva o simplemente no recibir respuesta alguna, pero valía la pena el intento, siendo contadísimas las ocasiones en las que Annie hablaba de su pasado, tema por el que siente mucha curiosidad. La chica gira la cabeza, su azul encontrando verde, manteniendo el contacto un segundo o dos antes de volver a ver adelante, hacia el fuego.

—Aunque odie el invierno y el frío, me recuerda a casa. Es cuando más extraño mi casa—Explica, su voz sin alguna emoción que logre percibir, sin embargo, es entonces cuando logra identificar claramente lo que hay en sus ojos: nostalgia, combinada con pesada tristeza. Ya no se atreve a pedirle más explicaciones, por mucho que desee saber más; por lo poco que ella le ha contado, era ya tácito el destino que sufrió tal casa, ciertamente no uno mejor que el de Shiganshina. Sin embargo, eso no la detiene de seguir hablando—Las primeras nevadas, las noches largas, la _Befreiung_ …

—¿La qué?—Cuestiona involuntariamente, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato por abrir la boca mientras ella siguiera dispuesta a hablar, como si temeroso de interrumpir el inusitado suceso y acabarlo.

—Ahh… lo había olvidado. La _Befreiung_ era una festividad de mi pueblo, algo tradicional, folclórico, remontándose desde que la humanidad quedó encerrada en los Muros. Celebraba la caída de un… mal gobernante—Propaganda, piensa ella, no cayendo en las descaradas mentiras de ningún bando—Era un evento que se daba a inicios de invierno. No creo que quieras escuchar sobre ello.

—No, por favor. Continúa—Pide, su mirada suplicante, interés pueril en ella, genuinamente intrigado por la peculiar costumbre. Realmente no debería hablar de eso. Oh, en serio no debería hablar de eso.

—Está bien. La tradición era hacer una gran cena con la familia reunida la noche del solsticio de invierno, para recordar el pasado y esperar un mejor futuro, aparte del trasfondo histórico que ya te conté. Y era casi norma que la familia se intercambiaran regalos los unos a los otros: juguetes para los niños o cosas así, o cosas que fueran especiales o que sabías que gustarían—Para este punto le importaba poco o nada si era indebido compartir eso con él, o si siquiera debería compartir algo en lo absoluto con él. No, lo que sí importaba era reducir ese… vacío en su pecho.

—Fascinante—Comenta, viéndola atentamente. Es incapaz de recordar una sola ocasión en la que se haya abierto tanto sobre un tema, mucho menos uno tan personal, tan íntimo.

—Mi padre y yo vivíamos a las entradas de un bosque, en una cabaña modesta. Él era… estricto y sobreprotector, pero recuerdo una vez que me llevó a la plaza del pueblo: Era animado, alegre, y estaban estos enormes mercados, con comida y dulces, y un tipo de pan torcido horneado, cubierto de sal—Recuerda, muy claramente a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y lo joven que era, manteniendo esa suave sonrisa. Eren la ve pasmado, observándola con absoluto desconcierto e incredulidad, asombrado por lo… viva que se ve, sus ojos luminosos en una manera de la que sólo ha visto una fracción cuando combaten. Y no deja de pensar en lo hermosa que se ve, las flamas haciéndola relucir al vislumbrar lo que sólo puede asumir son muy alegres pedazos de su memoria, la vista casi inefable.

—Las cenas no eran la gran cosa, sólo éramos mi padre y yo, si acaso comíamos un poco mejor de lo rutinario. Pero… cada invierno, pasara lo que pasara… solíamos ir a un lago aledaño. A patinar. Quizá… quizá no era mucho, pero… son los recuerdos más felices que tengo—Las remembranzas resultan casi abrumadoras, ya para este punto esforzándose en mantener las lágrimas. Extraña a su hogar; extraña a su padre. Cierra los párpados con dureza, al punto en que duele, ya no importándole si él la veía resquebrajarse ante los invasores recuerdos. Aprieta fuertemente los puños, manteniendo ambos en su regazo; hasta que siente algo colocarse encima de una de sus tensas manos, la tela impidiéndole sentir lo que sea que fuere directamente, mas no le es difícil inferir lo que es: en efecto, lo que se posa en el dorso de su mano es la de él, que procede a estrujar gentilmente de la suya.

Relaja los nudillos ante el inesperado pero placentero contacto, su visión manteniéndose primero en las dos extremidades para luego cambiar a ese verde hipnótico, encontrándolo lleno de… empatía; de solidaridad; de entendimiento; de afecto.

—Lamento haberte hecho contármelo—Susurra con genuino arrepentimiento, y por vez primera en un par de semanas no se siente fría, por vez primera desde que llegó a esa isla no se siente sola. Acomoda la mano para que ella también pudiera apretar la suya, sus mejillas sintiéndose cálidas a pesar de la cada vez menor temperatura. Lo ve acercarse, sus labios cada vez más próximos a los de ella, y se encuentra anhelando que suceda, se encuentra anhelando rendirse a sus bajos, egoístas deseos, se encuentra anhelando lo que sabe es imposible.

—Iré-iré por más leña. T-tú, tú encárgate de poner la tienda—Farfulla con voz jadeante, poniéndose súbitamente de pie, deshaciendo la unión entre sus dedos y los de él. No. No puede. La realidad se lo evita, la realidad le recuerda a gritos lo que ella es, lo que ella tiene que hacer, lo que sucederá si falla y lo que sucederá si tiene éxito. Necesita alejarse, ya, antes de hacer algo de lo que sabe se arrepentirá.

—¿Tú sola?—Recibe con tono preocupado, él también levantándose del asiento improvisado, mas ella ya está en la marcha, caminando a paso apresurado entre los robles, dejando su pregunta en el aire. Espera a que esté lo suficientemente alejada antes de patalear la nieve, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Mierda, ¿eso qué fue?—Se pregunta a sí mismo en hastío y frustración. Lo había arruinado, ¿no? ¿Acababa de desperdiciar _la_ oportunidad? ¿Hubo una oportunidad en lo absoluto? Piensa, más confundido y desorientado que nunca, la posibilidad de que haya hecho algo mal muy presente y molestándolo. Gruñendo, acata las instrucciones de Annie, de muy mala gana, sin embargo, sonríe cálidamente al volver a visualizarla de la manera en la que se veía al relatar la curiosa tradición, al relatar sus tiempos en su hogar. Tan… feliz. De una forma que nunca la había visto.

Una idea se le aparece por la cabeza. Quiere volver a verla así. Quiere que ella se sienta así otra vez. Incluso si lo que él… desarrolló por ella no es recíproco, si Marco se equivocó, desea hacer algo por ella, por insignificante que sea; desea aminorar, aunque sea un poco, esa emoción que él mismo sufre tan seguido.

* * *

Contempla a través de la ventana a la tormenta tomar lugar, su mirada fija en la ventisca, un fenómeno que, aunque no tiene nada más que desdén por lo que conlleva, encuentra genuinamente maravilloso en lo estético, tan majestuoso, una belleza que es incapaz de explicar en su naturaleza caótica, indómita.

Se halla sentada en el comedor, una pequeña vela en la mesa su única fuente de iluminación, aún faltando un rato para que llegara el alba. Debido al tan ansiado respiro del entrenamiento, la grandísima mayoría de los cadetes se largaron a casa tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad, un lujo que ella añora con toda el alma, lo mismo una gran parte del personal militar, dejando el cuartel prácticamente desierto, sólo un manojo de los aspirantes a soldado quedándose detrás; aunque sí tenían labores, eran de índole bastante trivial, y se les dejaba deambular por las instalaciones con casi total libertad. La quietud y el silencio que la escasez de gente brindaba eran, sencillamente, exquisitos.

Se halla tan atrapada en su fascinación por el álgido azote de la naturaleza que casi falla en escuchar pisadas acercándose a la habitación. Casi. No se molesta en voltear, asumiendo que simplemente era alguien que pasaría de largo, quizá en camino al baño o un par de reclutas intentando ser discretos.

Para su decepción y hastío, los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, anunciándole que quienquiera que sea se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, tal vez atraídos por la luz fuera de lugar. Pone los ojos en blanco y da un suspiro de enfado, molesta por ser interrumpida, girando la cabeza para lograr ver detrás de ella, esperando encontrar un instructor. Sorprendida, no ve a un sargento malhumorado, sino la curiosa vista de nada más ni nada menos que Eren. Mierda.

Lo que precisamente deseaba evitar desde hace una semana, desde el… incidente en el bosque, sucedía: estar a solas con él. Debido al clima, sus rutinarias sesiones de entrenamiento habían quedado indefinidamente pausadas, por lo que eso no era algo de lo qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento, al menos en lo que su mente reencontraba la cordura.

—¿Annie?—Pregunta, confundido, sus ojos medio abiertos, denotando que aún no estaba despierto del todo. Con el propósito de esconder su cara, de prevenir que obtuviera la menor idea de lo que le pensaba, voltea de nuevo al lugar original, concentrándose en la tempestad nívea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Interpela con lo que espera salga con un tono hostil. O bien no tuvo éxito, o a él simplemente no le importa. Se le acerca con pasos torpes, típicos de una persona que no ha recibido el suficiente sueño, sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo… no podía dormir—Admite, ninguna emoción reconocible en su voz, cosa rarísima, pues Eren siempre ha sido un libro abierto. Decide no indagar más en el tema, temerosa de que se deba a lo que sospecha—Suelo caminar cuando pasa eso. Deambulaba por los pasillos, vi la luz de tu vela y quise investigar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mantiene la vista al frente, entrecerrando los párpados, enfocándose en la nevasca—Supongo que yo tampoco…—Hay noches; hay noches en las que todo el peso de sus acciones le cae encima, asfixiándola en sus sueños, corroyéndola, no en forma de gritos y sangre, no, tuvo la suerte de no haber visto esa parte, no, lo que viene después. Esa era una de ellas.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?—Pregunta con voz baja. Levanta una ceja, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, algo divertida.

—Un poco tarde para preguntar, ¿no?—Responde, ligeramente mordaz, sacándole una risa; si en realidad quisiera que se fuera, no tendría problema alguno en dejárselo saber—Solamente no abras la boca—Condiciona, queriendo mantenerse concentrada en los copos estrellándose en el vidrio y no en… él. Afortunadamente, parece no querer sacar lo sucedido en la fogata a colación.

Sin embargo, lo adverso sucede con él: trata de atisbarla, cautivado, ese anochecer aún muy vívido en su memoria, sus labios tan, demasiado cerca de los de ella. Y podría jurar que, por un instante, la vio también inclinarse hacia adelante, por ínfimo que fuese el movimiento y la duración antes de retroceder, sus movimientos bruscos y su voz nerviosa y quebradiza. Bueno, ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, ¿no?

—Oye…—Empieza, mas es cortado por la tajante mirada de Annie—Sí, entiendo, boca cerrada, pero quería... he querido darte algo durante el último par de días—Levanta una ceja, intrigada: ¿Darle algo?

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta, su voz haciéndolo moverse en su asiento y a sus manos comportarse extraño, errático, sus ojos fijos en su hombro, como si negándose a encontrarse con los de ella.

—¿Puedes, puedes esperar aquí?—Se lame una comisura de la boca, ya quedándole terriblemente claro la ansiedad que sentía al respecto, ella también empezando a sentirse un poco nerviosa, un mal presentimiento surgiendo al no saber qué pensar de su comportamiento ni qué esperar de él—No tardaré.

Lo analiza lo más que puede, intentando sacar tanta información como le sea posible, hasta que asiente, su señal para salir, bastante apresurado, de la habitación. ¿Darle algo? Busca en su cabeza cualquier indicio de los que se podría tratar y el porqué de dárselo. ¿Acaso… era como aquella ocasión en la que Franz le regaló a Hannah flores cuando le pidió que fueran… eso? ¿Acaso su intención era… romántica? Escucha de nuevo pisadas aproximándose al comedor, insegura, sin embargo, si es que su viaje fue raudo, o si pasó más tiempo contemplando la idea en pánico del que pensaba.

—Hey…—Saluda vacilante, sus pasos dudosos en las tablas, sus manos escondiendo lo que sólo puede asumir es lo que le desea dar detrás de su espalda. Lo observa con cuidado, expectante, ya dándole muy mala espina lo que estaba por suceder.

Por lo que puede apreciar, él tampoco fue capaz de serenarse mucho, pues, aunque más relajado, sigue visiblemente nervioso, irresoluto, su mirada indispuesta a mantenerse fija en un único sitio. Avanza, lento pero seguro, hasta estar prácticamente a un metro de distancia.

—Toma—Dice a bocajarro, extendiendo con una mano lo que ocultaba detrás de él. Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y desconcierto, mirando fijamente lo que sostiene entre sus dedos—Hablé… hablé con Mina. Dijo que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

* * *

" _Eh, Mina… me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con algo. No tardará" Empieza, algo incómodo y tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible. Habiendo aprovechado su recién ganado tiempo libre, empezó a vagar, yendo de izquierda a derecha tras sólo recibir suposiciones de dónde era posible que estuviera, muchos reclutas ya ausentes y el resto a punto de retirarse, hasta finalmente hallarla en uno de los fríos pasillos del cuartel, charlando animadamente con una de sus camaradas._

 _La chica con coletas se excusa amablemente, antes de señalarle que la siguiera, alejándose un poco del lugar, dándoles algo de privacidad._

" _¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas?" Ofrece amistosamente, viéndolo con intriga: estaba actuando extraño. Mientras que su voz solía ser firme, lo que acababa de escuchar era más bien débil; sus manos se movían de manera nerviosa; se rasca el cuello un par de veces en el silencio tenso que se forma. Estaba a punto de volver a intervenir cuando finalmente abre la boca._

" _Tú… tú y Annie son... cercanas, ¿no es así?" Ah. Así que es eso de lo que se trata. Da una sonrisa, una combinación de inocencia y picardía, cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra, una mano en su cintura._

" _Creo que se podría decir que sí. ¿Por qué?" Contesta, intentando mantenerse seria y no reírse o dejarle saber nada. Por suerte para ella, Eren no es particularmente hábil para descifrar tales sutilidades, incluso si se lo dejara casi evidente._

" _Eh, pues, pues yo… quería saber si a ella le gusta algo en especial" La pregunta le es casi inesperada, pues la dirección que creía que tomaría la conversación tenía que ver con si acaso ella sabía algo de un interés un poco más allá de la amistad hacia el chico por parte de la rubia, no sus intereses. Pero, no se mostraría indispuesta a ayudarlo, aunque claro, al hacerlo también la ayudaría a ella, la siempre obstinada que se rehusaba a decirle al castaño lo que siente. Lo haría ella misma de no ser porque la más baja de las dos la hizo prometer no decir nada a nadie, y ciertamente quería mantener su integridad física intacta. Quizá él tomaría más iniciativa._

" _Le gusta pelear" Declara con humor, sacándole una risa corta._

" _Sí, eso lo descubrí a las malas. Pero… me refería a algo más… material" Oh. Frunce el ceño, llevando una mano a su boca, intentando recordar a Annie demostrar afición a otra cosa que no sea patearle gustosamente el trasero al chico enfrente suyo. Chasquea los dedos al remembrar una cosa a la que le tenía casi tanta afección como pasar su tiempo entrenando a Eren._

" _¡Los dulces! Le gustan las cosas dulces" Exclama, feliz de ayudar. Piensa un poco en la recién adquirida información. Sí, quizá funcione._

" _Gracias, Mina. Fuiste de mucha ayuda" Agradece entusiastamente, ya mucho más afín al Eren normal, su actitud menos nerviosa y avergonzada, pero aún llevaba ese aire de incomodidad. Da una sonrisa alentadora y le asiente, dando por realizado el deber moral de ayudar al pobre._

* * *

Toma de su mano una pequeña botella de cristal, llena de miel. Observa por unos instantes el viscoso líquido dorado, antes de redirigir la mirada al chico, claramente esperando algo, algún tipo de respuesta ante el gesto. Regresa la visión al pomo en sus manos, cabizbaja, acariciando el frío material con su pulgar.

—Resultó… algo difícil hallarlo—Explica tras carraspear un poco, su paciencia ante el silencio al parecer agotada—Considerando que lo dulce ya era un lujo desde antes que cayera María. Lamento si es… poco—No alza la cabeza, manteniéndose ocupada observando la botella.

—¿Por qué me das esto?—Interroga, levantando la frente, casi de la nada, su voz impostada, ningún cambio significativo en su semblante. Se rasca la nuca, observando detrás de ella.

—Bueno… recordé la celebración de la que me contaste. ¿La _Bifraing_ , era? Mencionaste algo de… intercambiar regalos—Sus ojos se abren un poco y se le ve abiertamente sorprendida, mas esto dura apenas un par de segundos antes de volver a la normalidad.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me estás regalando esto?—Repite, más áspero esta vez, entrecerrando los párpados, haciéndolo preguntarse si acaso había hecho, de nuevo, algo mal, o si debería contestarle honestamente. Opta por la última casi inmediatamente.

—Porque sé lo que es perder un hogar—Declara brusco, solemne, haciéndola suavizar un poco su expresión—Porque sé cómo te sientes. Y para ser franco, te lo quería dar para agradecerte, por lo que has hecho por mí.

No tiene la menor idea de lo que le pasa por la cabeza, esa ocasión, al contrario de casi todo el resto del tiempo esa madrugada, enfocándose únicamente en su celeste, buscando la menor muestra de ese sentimiento que encontró en el bosque, su esfuerzo resultando infructífero. Parece que fue para nada, después de todo.

Ella es quien rompe el incomodísimo ambiente al cerrar el ya de por sí corto espacio, arqueando el cuello para verle la cara a tan reducida distancia, casi juntos. Antes de que sus brazos repentinamente envolvieran su torso, su cabeza pegada a su pecho.

—Gracias…— _Annie Leonhardt_ lo estaba abrazando. Su cerebro a duras penas permanece funcional o duda que lo esté, sus mejillas se enrojecen sobremanera y su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Sin embargo, apenas recobra la suficiente lucidez para siquiera pensar en devolverlo, la chica se aparta, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

—Te veo, te veo después—Balbucea, retirándose apurada, su voz nerviosa y débil, la botella que tanto trabajo y, a decir verdad, dinero le costó obtener firme en su mano. Considera pedirle que aguarde, pero las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca, su mente repasando lo apenas sucedido, sonriendo como idiota.

* * *

La ventana abierta permite al frío aire entrar, el sol ya bien arriba en el cielo y la tormenta ya menguada. Observa detenidamente al dulce líquido reposar en el vidrio, aún no habiéndose atrevido a retirar la tapa de corcho para probar el apetitoso contenido.

Echa el brazo atrás, lista para arrojar el objeto fuera a la intemperie, tan lejos como pueda, dejar que se pierda en la vasta cantidad de nieve en el exterior. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Baja lentamente el brazo, encontrándose incapaz de hacerlo.

Lleva el recipiente a su pecho, aferrándose a él, apretando los dientes. No puede. No puede deshacerse de él, así como no puede deshacerse de la sensación en su estómago cada vez que la halaga, como no puede deshacerse de la reacción de su corazón cada vez que está cerca, como no puede deshacerse de ese calor en su pecho. No. No puede. Y le _avergüenza_.

—No quiero sentirme así…

* * *

 _Tose un par de veces, su garganta doliéndole, su nariz constipada, sintiéndose tan fría, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que en realidad lo que está es cálida. Se halla recostada en su humilde cama, un trapo mojado en su frente, escuchando al viento rugir por fuera de su ventana._

 _Escucha la entrada principal abrirse, su ánimo mejorando abruptamente, el sonido de pesadas botas subiendo las escaleras resonando cada vez más fuerte. Su puerta se abre, entrando a su habitación un hombre, de estatura algo más baja del promedio, cabello e irises de un profundo negro._

" _Hola, princesa" Saluda afectuosamente, sonriéndole de igual manera, contrastando enormemente con casi el resto de interacciones con ella, cuando es más bien duro, rígido, escueto. Se sienta en la silla a la vera del colchón, siendo ese momento en el que notó una pequeña bolsa en una mano y una cuchara en la otra "Te conseguí medicina" Saca de la talega un frasco, vertiendo en la cuchara un líquido oscuro y de apariencia espesa hasta llenarla._

" _No-no hace falta, padre. Ya estoy mucho-" Estornuda una, dos, tres veces, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que sin duda ha visto días mejores, socavando sus esfuerzos de intentar evitar el brebaje._

" _Annie, necesito que la tomes. Necesito que estés fuerte si quieres llevar a cabo tu misión" Declara, su voz regresando al habitual tono. La pequeña ve con desprecio infantil la sustancia que su padre le ofrecía antes de abrir levemente la boca, dejando entrar el repulsivo jarabe, tragándolo, para el alivio del hombre._

" _Oh, casi lo olvido" Menciona, hurgando un poco en la bolsa antes de encontrar lo que buscaba; saca una pequeña barra, delgada, cubierta de un papel ornamental, azul con detalles dorados, ilustraciones adornando más la envoltura, en letras cursivas '_ Schokolade'. _Sus ojos se iluminan y el desagradable sabor del medicamento se esfuma, su brazo estirándose para tomar la tableta._

" _Lamento si no es mucho, Annie" La niña hace poco caso a las innecesarias disculpas de su padre, concentrada únicamente en deshacerse del envoltorio, revelando el delicioso contenido marrón en su interior. Rompe un par de cuadrados, llevándoselos a la boca ansiosa, degustando en éxtasis el dulce sabor, quitando cualquier resto de la medicina de su boca. Le extiende el dulce, pidiéndole que tome un poco, a lo que niega con la cabeza y levantando la mano._

" _Por favor, padre" Suplica, agitando un poco la barra, o lo que queda de ella. Accede, quebrando un diminuto pedazo de la barra, llevándoselo a la boca. La ventisca parece finalmente ceder. Observa en cálida ternura a su hija ingerir el alimento, una exquisitez de occidente que, aparte del ya de por sí elevado costo natural, resultó aún más raro e inasequible por el impuesto aplicado a su gente._

" _Feliz Befreiung, Annie" Envuelve tiernamente a la diminuta chica entre sus brazos. Se parecía demasiado a su madre._

* * *

¡Eso es todo, amigos! Una vez más, lamento mucho la demora, ̶N̶e̶t̶f̶l̶i̶x̶ la vida real me ha mantenido sumamente ocupado y el frío me prevenía escribir en mis horas favoritas, la madrugada, aparte de muy serios problemas que tuve a la hora de escribirla. Dejen su opinión, por favor. Todo lo de abajo será algo de contexto para la historia y el porqué de ciertas... _libertades creativas_ que me tomé con la Navidad. Es completamente opcional leer todo esto.

Primero: ¿Qué es la Navidad? Es un evento de índole **_religiosa_**. En específica, cristiana. El problema con el que me topé al escribir esto es que, por su naturaleza, no podía simplemente copiar y pegar su origen a SnK, donde los únicos indicios de religión que me he encontrado es el Culto de los Muros (no iba a hacer la Navidad acerca de la primera piedra...) y, en cierto modo, a Ymir Fritz.

Entonces se me ocurrió que Ymir tomara el lugar de Yisus, es decir, hacer que la Navidad se relacionara con ella; sin embargo, esto fue descartado rápidamente por un motivo: ni los erdianos de los Muros lo celebrarían, por no saber ni siquiera quién es, ni los erdianos del continente, pues sería casi como si los alemanes celebraran el cumpleaños de Adolfo Hitler de manera religiosa.

Lo siguiente, es que pensé hacerla intrínsecamente algo cultural. Pero más o menos el mismo problema se presentaba. Imaginen los días festivos de su país, los más significativos, o simplemente sus costumbres y tradiciones: Les aseguro que muchos, si no es que todos, tienen que ver con algo de su historia y/o identidad como nación. Ni los erdianos de Paradis los celebrarían por la pérdida de sus memorias, ni los erdianos en Marley y demás, porque éstos últimos desean eliminar _cualquier_ tipo de orgullo nacional/étnico/racial que los erdianos pudieran tener.

Y aquí es en donde entra el _Tag der_ _Befreiung_ , o como se conoce en español, _Día de la Victoria,_ en alemán, "Día de la Liberación". El día en que la Alemania Nazi se rindió fue no conmemorado en la RDA, sino directamente celebrado. Esta es la única festividad en la que pude pensar que los marleyanos (?) les permitirían a los erdianos celebrar como movida propagandística, es decir, hacer de la caída de Erdia un evento de tanta magnitud como la Navidad, algo que les produzca tanto culpa como vergüenza.

Bueno, dejo de parlotear. ¡Nos vemos!

P.D. Sí, sé que la foto de la portada dice "Happy birthday", no pude encontrar algo mejor ¬¬


End file.
